Taking Chances
by Aley Hock
Summary: Ridley's Brohood Pre-series. John just doesn't know when to let it go and Sam is rebelling at the reins being tightened, thus throwing Dean in the middle to be peace keeper. When a hunt goes disastrously wrong the gang must accept results that are out of their control. A test to what happens when the men are separated from the boys. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything _Supernatural _but kudos to Eric Kripke for creating these phenomenal characters as well as a big shout out to Ridley for introducing us to the brotherhood characters.

Pre-series. John just doesn't know when to let it go and Sam is rebelling at the reins being tightened, thus throwing Dean in the middle to be peace keeper. When a hunt goes disastrously wrong the gang must accept results that are out of their control. A test to what happens when the men are separated from the boys. Literally.

Sam Winchester was pissed, no scratch that, he was beyond pissed. And he was currently in a stalemate with his old man. "Sam, move your ass and get in the truck I will _not_ ask again." John Winchester growled at his stubborn sixteen year old. John was trying to stare the boy down, attempting to assert his authority yet again. It seemed like Sam was ready to buck any order these days and John was just as eager to fly off the handle at the slightest sign of rebellion.

Finally Sam backed down rolling his eyes with a great heaving sigh. "This is bull shit." Sam mutters just loud enough for John to hear. As the boy slides into the front seat of the Truck and slams the truck door shut as John turns his gaze to heaven, this kid was Mary through and through and was going to be the death of him. He contemplates dragging the kid out of the truck for a quick attitude adjustment but the thinks better of it instead John offers a muttered prayer "Help me not to strangle this kid." before stomping over to the truck and taking a deep breath before opening the driver's side door and sliding in. this was going to be a long trip.

Sam sat with his head resting against the window trying not to watch the passing scenery which would ultimately lead to him getting car sick. Over the past four hours Sam had plenty of time to mull the fight with his dad over in his head. This time Sam was missing the last week of review before finals after winter break ended but John was having none of it insisting Sam would have adequate time to review while at the farm for the next three weeks. So after an intense shouting match John had declared the matter over, that very morning in the motel parking lot.

So Sam responded in the way that drove John craziest. Silent rebellion. Responding only when he absolutely had to, so neither Winchester men spoke, not a peep from either occupants of the truck, because it was not worth the fight. John's only company was the radio, Johnny Cash's baritone coming through the speakers soothing John's frayed nerves. "You ready to stop for lunch?" he asks his surly teen who simply responded with a grunt. _Pick your battles John it's a long drive to Minnesota. _"I'll take that as a yes?" John probes.

Sam's head rolled toward his father's voice, "Whatever."

"Sam." John growled a warning.

He could see his son's jaw clench before he responded, "Yes sir, lunch is fine."

Dean Winchester and his best friend Caleb Reaves sat in Jim Murphy's living room beers in hand watching the _Godfather _for the millionth time. About midway through the movie Dean heard the familiar rumble of his father's truck as it made its way up the drive way. Caleb nudged him with his elbow, "Ten bucks says Sam locks himself in y'alls room before you get a word in." Dean sighed because past experience had told him Caleb was right. The truck's doors slammed shut and Sam came stomping in the old farm house with their father on his heels. As Sam barreled up the stairs John shouted up a warning "Don't slam the door." just as the upstairs door banged closed with jarring crash. John took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. The trip had really worn his patience and the probing eyes on the couch weren't helping. John let out an irritated humph before stalking to the kitchen.

Later that night everyone was at the table for dinner. The quiet rumble of voices in their own separate conversations Sam simply picked at his food not really eating any of it. The action didn't go unnoticed by Dean or John.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asks his younger brother shooting him a concerned look. Something was off he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm fine Dean just tired." Sam replies quietly. The long truck ride had left his stomach unsettled.

"Eat Sam. Stop playing with your food and eat." ordered John not even looking up from his own plate still heaping with chicken and rice. The table fell silent as the underlining tension grew.

Pastor Jim sensing the fight that was surely brewing stepped in, "Not in the mood for my stir fry Samuel?" he asks eyeing the teen.

The boy ducked his head and scooped up a heaping forkful "It's fine Pastor Jim," he murmurs before shoveling the forkful into his mouth.

Jim cleared his throat before he tried again to alleviate some of the tension. "John we need to get a jump on the barn roof, bad storm's coming in on Wednesday." it was a lame attempt but at least it drew some of the focus off of Sam.

"Fine." was Winchester's curt reply. "We'll start at sunrise, boy's you better sack out early, the last thing we need is for one of you to fall off the roof and breaking your neck."

A soft chuckle came from Caleb before the young hunter took his turn, "You afraid we're gonna play chicken, while patching things up Johnny?" John just stared at Reaves, clearly not amused. Sam smirked and looked up from his barely touched meal.

"What did I just say Junior, you don't need to be dickin' around when we're up there?" growled John.

Sam sighs looking up at his father, "May I be excused, I have studying to do?"

"Clean your plate first. Don't waste the meal Jim made for us, this stuff isn't cheap." John gestured towards his son's dinner.

Sam stiffened and it was like you could see the boy deciding his next move, "I'm not hungry." He ground out, eyes defiant challenging his father.

John who had just refilled his tumbler of whiskey set the glass down with a thud, "Well that's good that it wasn't a suggestion."

"Fine." Sam huffed.

"Watch it boy." John leveled his youngest with a glare. "You're not too big for me to bend you over my knee."

"Dad he's probably still a little queasy, you know how he gets on long trips. Right Sam?" Dean swoops in to save the day.

"Well why didn't you say anything Samuel?" asks Jim, "I'll just wrap this up and you can reheat it when you're feeling better." He stands and removes the meal from in front of Sam as Dean reaches over and squeezes the back of his little brothers neck.

Caleb stands up and goes to the fridge to get another beer, he grabs two and hands one to Dean only to get a leer from John.

"How many have you had tonight Ace?" John eyes the beer that Caleb just handed his son.

"Aww, come on Johnny its Christmas-" Caleb sighs.

"I'll take that as he's had enough." John removes the beer from his oldest's hand before continuing, "We don't need two hung over idiots climbing around on a twenty foot roof."

After a disbelieving look from Caleb who finally sighed before turning to the younger boys, "Come on kiddies, they have the first _Die Hard _on HBO. We can watch Bruce Willis kick some ass, while sipping our juice boxes."

"I think I'm gonna head to bed. Thanks for dinner Pastor Jim." Sam slowly pushed away from the table and stood.

Jim gives the boy a warm smile, "It was a pleasure my boy, would like something to settle your stomach some tea or ginger ale?"

Sam shook his head, "Nah, we've got some pepto in the kit that'll be fine. Good night all." The teen murmurs before exiting the kitchen, concerned eyes tracking his movements. It seems like just yesterday the boy was a pudgy toddler toddling around on unstable legs now he was a tangle of gangly limbs and hair and the attitude to go with it. The kid was growing up fast thought John as he watched his youngest make his way upstairs, he feared that was drifting further and further away and he had no idea how he was going to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning before the sun rose Sam was awoke with a start, shooting up in bed, his breathing erratic, sweat pasting his hair to his forehead, ripped from sleep by another nightmare.

"Sammy?" Dean mumbled voice thick with sleep.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, "M fine Dean, go back to sleep." Dean obliged rolling over so he was lying on his stomach sandwiching his head in between his pillows, with Sam at arm's length, his breathing evened out and he soon fell back asleep. Once Sam was sure Dean was once again in his dreamland of scantily clad women he slid out of bed careful not to wake his older brother and shuffled into the hall. He decided to hold up in Pastor Jim's library and study, no one would be up for another hour at least so Sam had some solitude to get lost in his notes. About midway through his chemistry notes he heard someone banging around the kitchen and Sam decided to go and find out what was going on.

Pastor Jim stood in front of the old stove, spatula in hand holding a mixing bowl in the other the luscious smells of pancakes, bacon, and coffee made Sam's stomach growl. "I sure could use some help setting the table Samuel, before everyone joins us?"

"Of course," Sam gave the pastor an easy smile as he pulled down some plates he then took the silverware the Pastor handed him and began placing them around the table.

"I hope you slept well Samuel, I saw you in the study, but you seemed to be quiet focused so I let you be."

"Yeah chemistry has been a real bitc- I mean it's been hard, Dean's pretty good at the math tough so…"

A fond smile crossed Jim's face as he remembered a time when Sam and John weren't at each other's throats "Dean was always good at numbers. And how are you doing with Latin, I hope the time spent on chemistry hasn't taken away from that."

Sam scoffed, "Ha, like dad would let me slip in that area." The venom in his tone couldn't go unnoticed.

"It's a little early to be pissing and moaning already don't you think Sam?" asked a gruff and familiar voice Jim saw the teen tense when he heard his father's voice. Gearing up for a fight at seven am was not the best way to start a day. Sam's jaw clenched as he thought of an equally biting remark.

Jim decided to intervene, "Can I get you some coffee John?" in reply John gave a curt nod still leveling his youngest with a glare. So Jim tried to redirect the flow of conversation. "Sam why don't you go wake up the boys breakfast is almost ready." He suggested as he handed John his coffee for a moment the tension was so thick between father and son that Jim was almost afraid that it would come to blows. "Samuel." Urged that pastor as the stare down continued finally after what seemed like hours Sam broke the gaze and made his way upstairs Jim and his father's eyes on his back as he went. "John-"

The pastors thought was cut short by a defensive "Don't Jim… just don't" as the other man took his seat at the table and a swig of coffee.

When Sam got upstairs he found the guest room he and Dean were staying in empty so he made his way down the hall where he found Caleb leaning against the wall across from the bathroom looking sleepy and disheveled. "DUCE, I swear you need to finish up jerking off 'cause I gotta piss," growled the other hunter running his hand over his head, before banging on the door, "Hey runt, ya fellin' better?" Caleb asked Sam but instead of waiting for an answer the door received another wave of abuse, "DEAN!"

A cocky chuckle could be heard through the bathroom door as the shower turned off, "Damien you can't rush perfection."

Caleb got a dangerous look in his eye at being taunted, "Duce if you aren't out here in one minute I will piss in your boots." All the noise coming from the bathroom stopped.

"You wouldn't" hissed Dean

To which Caleb replied, "Oh, I would" with as much menace in his voice that he could muster. "One, two, three…" Dean burst out of the bathroom like he had a hell hound on his tail.

"Don't touch my boots!" he roared, clad in only a towel, in the time it took Dean to exit Caleb had charged in and went about his business with the door wide open as Dean made his way back to their room. "Morning Princess," he muttered to his little brother ruffling the younger boy's hair. "You were up early did you have another nightmare?" questioned the older brother searching Sam's face for admission that Sam would never give. He did give a non-committal shrug.

"Boys get your asses in gear, breakfast is ready." ordered John, his stern voice carrying upstairs, Sam's shoulders going rigid when he heard his father's voice.

Dean shoved his brother toward the door "Go Sammy, I'll be down in a few minutes." Sam grimaced "I won't be that bad Pastor Jim's pancakes make everything better, now go I need to get dressed… SAM go." said Dean forcefully when his brother made no move to go down to the kitchen. Sam trudged down stairs and took a seat at the table next to Caleb.

"Where's your brother?" John growled

"Right here." called Dean as he barreled down the stairs pulling his shirt on over his head. "Smells great Jim." He smiled getting himself a cup of coffee before sitting next to Sam.

Everyone began passing around the main dishes taking as much as they wanted when the phone rang Jim answered it, taking the cordless phone into the next room. Aside from Dean and Caleb's typical childish banter breakfast was eaten in relative silence before albeit a tense silence, but at least there was no yelling or bloodshed.

Jim returned a few minutes later with a grim look on his face, "We have a problem."


End file.
